Santa Baby
by Sutaa-chan
Summary: Semi-songfic. It's karaoke night at the Skybar, and Joey has a special Christmas present for a certain tomb robber. Co-written with Dai-Onna. (Warnings: yaoi, fluff(?), non-existant plot)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and neither does Dai-Onna. We don't own the song "Santa Baby", either. That belongs to Eartha Kitt. Merry Christmas to you, too.

Author's Notes: Yes, yes, I did indeed get inspiration from the Great and Mighty Enkidu-sama. Dai-Onna-sama also deserves a ton of credit for RPing this with me. So basically I just made-up one third of the idea, and I did only half the writing. ....Damn, I'm pathetic. o^.^o;;;;;

*-*-*-*-*

Semi-time jump.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Time jump.

**Santa Baby**

By Star and Dai-Onna

            Joey took a deep, calming breath as he slipped the carefully folded note under Ryou's door, the words "for Bakura's eyes only" written on the front. The tomb robber had caught his eye since the first time he saw him, and since then he had tried to think of something special to make his affections known to the white-haired fiend. Now, after almost a month of planning, his plan was ready.

            A slight smile played at the edge of his lips as he straightened and turned, giving the door one last glance before walking away, whispering softly as he did.

            "Merry Christmas...."

*-*-*-*-*

            Bakura's eyes widened when he found the note, turning it over in his hands curiously. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he read it.

            "For the thief who stole my heart, a special gift awaits you at the Skybar on the twenty-fifth.

Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer"

            It had to be some kind of prank, and he would kill whoever had planned it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            The blonde bit his lip nervously as he adjusted the fuzzy white cuffs to his outfit for the thousandth time. It was now the twenty-fifth and he was waiting backstage at the Skybar, praying to any and every deity that Bakura had decided to show up. His plans would be shot to hell if the tomb robber wasn't there to see his present.

            He took a deep breath when the owner of the nightclub walked up to the microphone on the stage, announcing that it was karaoke night and "a certain young man had a special song for a special someone." Slowly the blonde boy walked out onto the stage, taking the microphone from the man and trying to quell his nervousness.

            Bakura glanced up at the stage boredly, then his eyes widened incredibly at what he saw. The pharaoh's blonde friend was dressed in a red, soft-looking Santa suit that fit rather snugly to curves. The cuffs of the suit were lined with white fuzz, as well as the very loose collar.

            Joey took a deep, calming breath as the music began, glancing around the audience for the tomb robber as he began his song.

"Santa Baby,

Just slip a guitar under the tree

For me,

Been an awful good boy.  
Santa Baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight...."

            Thoughts of murder fled the white-haired spirit's mind as he stared at the stage with wide eyes.

"Santa Baby,

A fifty-four convertible, too,

Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear.

Santa Baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight...."

            The blonde boy continued to scan the audience for the object of his affections, trying to keep his voice from wavering. His pounding heart skipped a beat as he saw the tomb robber and a slight smile played at the corner of his lips. He began to sway his hips the slightest bit in time to the music, adding a seductive edge to his voice.

"Think of all the fun I've missed,

Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed.

Next year I could be...just as good

If you check off my Christmas list...."

            Bakura wasn't even hearing the words. He just stood there, completely baffled. This was a joke, right? There was no way the pharaoh's little friend was up there singing...to him....it was inconceivable.

"Santa Baby,

I want a yacht and really that's not

A lot,

Been an angel all year.  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight...."

            The blonde suppressed a soft chuckle at the look on the other's face and gave him a slight wink.

            The dark spirit swallowed deeply, unable to believe this wasn't just some twisted dream.

"Santa Honey,

One little thing I really need,

The deed

To a platinum mine.

Santa Baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight...."

            He shifted slightly so the loose, white fuzz-lined collar of his outfit slid down his shoulder, revealing the lightly tanned skin beneath.

            Breathing was no longer a necessity, especially since the white-haired fiend was sure to faint at any moment anyway.

"Santa Cutie,

And fill my stocking with a duplex

And checks,

Sign your X on the line.

Santa Cutie,

And hurry down the chimney tonight...."

            He practically purred the words to the song, his amber eyes glittering with affection and a hint of lust as he kept his gaze locked with the other's.

            Bakura's legs had officially turned to mush. '_When the hell did the goof turn sexy!?_'

            During the slight break between lyrics the blonde pulled a candy cane from his pocket, giving it a quick lick before singing the next verse as passionately as possible.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany.

I really do believe in you,

Let's see if you...believe in me...."

            If this continued much longer, he was going to run up on that stage and ravish the other right there, not caring about the audience, or even if this was a joke.

            He ran his tongue over the candy cane teasingly before the last verse, his amber eyes locked with the other's.

"Santa Baby,

Forgot to mention one little thing,

A ring.

I don't mean on the phone.

Santa Baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight...

Hurry down the chimney tonight....

Hurry..."

            '_Dear Ra..._' was all he could think as he watched the blonde intently.

            "...tonight." he whispered into the microphone as the song ended. He barely heard the loud applause of the audience as he took a low bow, giving the other a slight wink before straightening and sashaying off the stage.

**To Be Continued....**

I know, I know, I'm evil for ending it there, but I wanted to get it out on at least ONE of the days of Christmas. o^.^o;;; Well, anyway, Merry Christmas to you all! The pink bunnies demand you to be cheerful! @.o;;; Pink bunnies and sporks...*thud*


	2. Santa Cutie

Disclaimer: Unless Dai-Onna-sama's holding out on me, neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Santa Baby. Happy New Years to you, too.

Author's Notes: And here's chapter two! o^.^o Got it up just shortly after New Years Eve....that's pretty good for me. o^.^o;;;;

And now for a shameless plug. Dai-Onna and I have also RPed another story that she is typing up, called "I wish I may, I wish I might". If you haven't already, go read it now. It owns all mortal existance. o^.^o

**Santa Baby**

**Chapter Two**

            Bakura swallowed hard, trying to remind himself that he came to _kill_ the stupid blonde, not screw him into next week. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts, and leaned heavily against the wall next to him.

            Joey smiled a little to himself as he quietly slipped through the door leading from backstage to the main floor. He glanced around a little, looking for the other, then smiled softly when he saw him and silently crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist when he was close enough and moving to whisper in his ear.

            "Did you enjoy your present?"

            The tomb robber stiffened slightly, but gave no sign of emotion either way.

            "What were you trying to accomplish with that stunt?"

            "Well, I was hoping you'd see how much I like you...." he purred, pulling the other close and nuzzling into his surprisingly soft hair.

            "You're either very brave or very stupid. Can you guess which one I'm leaning towards?" he asked, his voice still flat.

            The blonde chuckled softly at that, his embrace tightening a little.

            "Hm...stupid?"

            "Hn."

            He chuckled again.

"I'm guessing that means 'yes'....well, despite that, did you like your present?" he inquired softly, still holding the other close.

"It was...different."

He tilted his head to the side lightly, his amber eyes sparkling playfully.

"Is that the good kind of different or the bad kind?" he purred in question.

The tomb robber craned his neck a little, giving the other a blank look.

"Just different."

Joey's grip on the other's waist loosened slightly when the thought that he might not return his feelings entered his mind. He quickly brushed it off.

"You were very foolish up there." the platinum-haired fiend said, turning to face the other, still giving away nothing.

"Yeah, but then again, I'm always foolish, ne?" he purred cheerfully, shrugging almost casually.

"Yes, you are."

His hopes were cracked even further but he tried not to show it.

"....Well, at least tell me if you liked my song or not."

Bakura snorted a little.

"The song was flighty and juvenile." he said, giving the other one last flat look before grinning madly. "And you sounded incredible singing it."

The blonde boy blinked a little, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"....You liked it?"

"Why don't you judge that for yourself?" the dark spirit wrapped his own arm around the other's waist, pulling him against him, letting him feel just how much he 'liked it'.

Joey purred softly, smiling slightly and wrapping his arms tighter around the other's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes...." he murmured, his eyes glittering a little.

"And just where did you get the idea for this little 'gift', hmm?" he purred, rubbing himself against the other slightly. The blonde boy shivered a little in delight and purred softly, pulling the other as close as physically possible, a slight smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Smirking as well, he shoved the other against the wall before claiming his lips fiercely. The blonde moaned softly, returning the kiss with as much passion as possible and parting his lips in invitation.

He took up the invitation eagerly, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, ravishing it, and pressed his body flush against the other's. The amber-eyed boy purred softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist and letting him have complete control of the kiss, though he was far from submissive. His hands wandered over the other's back, slipping them under his shirt and running his fingertips lightly over his soft skin.

Bakura purred in approval, his own hands wandering the other's back and rear, not shying away from anything he wanted to touch. The blonde moaned, reluctantly pulling away for air and panting softly, and moved to suck and nip at his neck, his hands still roaming over the other's pale skin. The dark spirit groaned a little, cupping the back of the other's head, and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to him.

Reluctantly, Joey pulled away from the other.

"N-not here....we're in public, if you'll remember...." he panted, blushing nervously at the stares they were getting. The tomb robber gave him a slightly curious look that said. 'Do you really think I care?'

The blonde returned the look with one that read plainly 'I know you don't, but _I_ do.', then took his wrist lightly and led him towards the exit. The snow-haired spirit rolled his eyes but let the other drag him, leaning close enough to whisper to him.

"You better find someplace fast, or I'm going to take you up against a wall." he purred, and the other boy chuckled softly, glancing back for a moment.

"Be patient....I have plans for you."

He raised a delicate eyebrow, saying nothing to that, but motioning for the other to hurry.

**To Be Continued....**

I know you're all going to kill me, but I wanted to get another part of it up on one of the New Years days. Now, if we're lucky I'll get the lemon part up by Easter. o^.^o;;;; *nervous cough* Err...pink bunnies and sporks! @.o;; *thud*....Ow, I fell on some leftover ornaments....


End file.
